1. Field
The present invention relates to computers and computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to keeping and searching network history for corrective and preventive measures.
2. Description of Related Art
Many events happen in networks, such as an IP network at all times. Techniques in the prior art for network event detection is based on the independent signals, for example, a network event may be detected by comparing current levels of independent signals to a threshold. Network events such as attacks, anomalies, and/or overloads may be identified based on catastrophic impact, customer call-in, etc., or they may be discovered by chance. Put together over time, network managers may develop a fairly extensive list of network event profiles, from a history of the network activity, they have identified as being anomalies, attacks, overloads or other events. In the prior art, network operation specialists, such as a network manager, use this experience in history of network activity accumulated from the past to address network problems in a manual fashion. The manual process may be tedious, inaccurate, and not effective. Accordingly, an automated method for keeping and searching network history for corrective and preventive measures is desirable.